V1.0.0.83
* New items: & * Matchmaking improved. * New secondary assist system. |Related = * Release Notes v1.0.0.83 |Prev = V1.0.0.82 |Next = V1.0.0.85 }} New Skins in the Store * * * * * PVP.net v1.10.21 * Matchmaking will now attempt to match you with players that are of similar level in addition to ELO, although this window will expand the longer that you are in the queue. * Reduced the ELO boost that players of mixed skill receive when queuing as an Arranged Team. * Lowered the IP/XP granted for Twisted Treeline to correspond with the lower game time. * Ignoring another user will now auto-decline their friend requests. * Players that leave practice games during Champion Select will no longer get a message that they will receive a queue dodge penalty. * Added in logic to determine if a player did not transition to Champion Select correctly. When the system detects that a person hasn't transitioned correctly, it will dissolve the game at the end of the countdown. * Fixed an issue that was preventing users from entering Champion Select in some cases. * Champion Select performance should be increased for some users. * Fixed an issue that was causing Masteries to not display in Champion Select in some cases. * Fixed a bug that was preventing 5 person premades from being matched against other 5 person premades in some cases. * Fixed issues with the word filter, and updated the content list to be more accurate. * Fixed an issue where practice games were displaying multiple times when using the sort function. * Fixed an issue where players would not transition to the Arranged Team lobby in some instances. * Fixed the sort arrows in the practice game menu. * Fixed an issue where the Quickplay button could be used to enter a queue that did not exist. * Updated many of the description tags for Champions to better match their abilities. League of Legends v1.0.0.83 英雄 * : Garen gains a movement speed boost upon activating this ability, and his next melee attack deals increased damage and silences his opponent * : Garen permanently increases his armor and magic resistance every time he kills a minion, and he can activate this ability to take reduced damage from all sources for a few seconds * : Garen spins his sword rapidly around his body and moves with it, dealing large amounts of physical damage to all enemies within its radius * (Ultimate): Garen executes Demacian Justice upon an opponent, dealing a large amount of damage with bonus damage for health that an opponent is missing * (Innate): Garen gains a large health regeneration boost when he stays out of combat for a few seconds * : ** Self heal increased to 60/90/120/150/180 from 50/75/100/125/150. ** It now heals surrounding allied units for half of the self heal amount. * is no longer castable while immobilized. * Fixed a minor issue with tooltip. * : ** Silence duration reduced to 1.2 from 1.5. ** Reduced the number of bounces to 2/4/6/8/10 from 3/5/7/9/11. ** Missile speed increased to 1200 from 800. * : ability power ratio reduced to 1.75 from 2. * : tooltip has been fixed to show the correct magic resistance reduction value. * no longer tosses into the air. * Base armor per level reduced to 3.2 from 4. * Fixed a minor tooltip typo with . * is no longer castable while immobilized. * : health gained from attack damage reduced to 3 from 4. * Stats: ** Base health increased to 478 from 460. ** Health per level increased to 83 from 75. ** Damage per level increased to 3.2 from 2. * : bonus damage increased to 20/40/60/80/100 from 15/30/45/60/75. * : ** Passive now increases damage from abilities and melee attacks by 8/12/16/20/24 each hit. ** Using reduces all damage received by 15/20/25/30/35% for 3 seconds. ** Using remains unchanged. * Fixed a tooltip error with where the damage listed was lower than the actual damage dealt. * : physical damage scaling increased to 55% of bonus attack damage from 50% of bonus attack damage. * has been adjusted to trigger off kills or assists instead of a champion you've damaged within a short time frame. This should result in more consistent behavior, but not impact most cases. * : shield bonus per hit reduced to 6/9/12/15/18 from 8/12/16/20/24. * : ** Shield decay rate increased to 3% per second from 2%. ** Damage to shield conversion ratio increased to 25% from 20%. ** Level 1 maximum shield value reduced to 140 from 175. ** Level 18 maximum shield value increased to 650 from 600. * Fixed a minor tooltip typo with . * Stats: ** Attack range increased to 400 from 350. ** Attack speed per level gain increased to 0.014 from 0.0125. ** Damage per level increased to 3.5 from 2.8. * : ** Cooldown reduced to 12 seconds from 15 seconds. ** Mana cost reduced to 60/75/90/105/120 from 80/100/120/140/160. ** Total damage reduced to 80/130/180/240/300 from 90/150/245/315/440. ** Duration reduced to 2/2.25/2.5/2.75/3 from 2.5/2.75/3/3.25/3.5. ** Ability power ratio now properly applies across all levels. * : ** Now applies a stacking and renewing magic resistance debuff of 4/5/6/7/8 to targets in area. Lasts 2 seconds and stacks up to 5 times. ** Total damage decreased to 125/200/275/350/425 from 150/225/300/375/425 (actual damage approximately the same/higher with mamgic resistance debuff included). ** Mana cost decreased to 70/90/110/130/150 from 80/100/120/140/160. * : ** Initial burst ability power ratio decreased to 0.5 from 1. ** Secondary burst ability power ratio increased to 1.5 from 1. * Recommended items adjusted to include . * Base magic resist increased to 30 from 25. * : ** Heal increased to 125/200/275/350/425. ** Mana cost reduced to 60 from 80 at all ranks. ** Cooldown reduced to 30/26/22/18/14 from 35/30/25/20/15. * : slow modified to 40/45/50/55/60% from 50% at all ranks. * : ** Movement speed buff modified to 11/12/13/14/15% from 10/12.5/15/17.5/20%. ** Duration reduced to 15 from 40. ** Cooldown reduced to 15 from 20. ** Mana cost reduced to 50 from 75. ** If is cast on an ally, Nunu now also gains the effect. * : mana cost reduced to 150 at all ranks from 150/225/300. * : hits required to activate reduced to 7 from 8. * Fixed a minor tooltip typo with . * is no longer castable while immobilized. * is no longer castable while immobilized. * Fixed a bug with where if a player used while under the effects of , they could not target Poppy. * Base mana regen increased to 0.75 from 0.5. * : mana cost reduced to 80/90/100/110/120 from 90/100/110/120/130. * : mana cost reduced to 50/65/80/95/110 from 50/70/90/110/130. * no longer prevents the target from attacking, and only immobilizes. * : ** Damage modified to 50/100/150/200/250 from 60/100/140/180/220. ** Ability power ratio increased to 0.65 from 0.6. * : ** Energy cost modified to 45 from 60/55/50/45/40. ** Cooldown increased to 9/8/7/6/5, from 3. ** It now blocks damage from every hit for 1.5 seconds. ** It blocks 40/75/110/145/180 damage from all non-turret damage sources. * : ** Energy cost upon hitting a champion increased to 50 from 40. ** Cooldown increased to 10 from 9. * : ** Shield decreased to 300/525/750 from 400/600/800. ** Duration reduced to 7.5 from 8.5. ** It no longer refunds the cooldown when interrupted. * Base movement speed increased to 315 from 310. * : block percentage increased to 40% from 20%. * : mana cost reduced to 100 at all ranks from 120. * : cooldown changed to 100/90/80 from 120/90/60. * : ** Cooldown reduced to 16/15/14/13/12 from 20/19/18/17/16. ** Base heal amount increased to 100/150/200/250/300 from 70/120/170/220/270. * Fixed a bug with that was incorrectly calculating minimum damage. * : ** Radiance no longer heals surrounding allied units. ** Upkeep mana reduced to 4/7/10 from 10/15/20. ** Startup mana cost increased to 20 from 10. * is no longer castable while immobilized. * : critical strike chance per 10% health missing increased to 4.5% from 2.5% (due to the bug). * Fixed a bug in which the critical strike chance was giving less per 10% health missing. * : active cooldown reduced to 18/16/14/12/10 from 20/18/16/14/12. * is no longer castable while immobilized. * : cooldown reduced to 110/100/90 from 130/115/100. * Fixed a bug with where 's AoE would penetrate spell shields. * has been adjusted to work on nearby allied champions instead of globally. * Fixed a bug with where Warwick would sometimes stay stunned even if his opponent broke out of the effect. 物品 * New : ** +30 Attack Damage; +15% Critical Chance. ** UNIQUE Passive: +20 armor penetration; 15% cooldown reduction. ** UNIQUE Active: +20% movespeed and +50% attack speed for 4 seconds. Attacking enemy units with melee attacks increases the duration by 2 to a maximum of 8 seconds. 60 second cooldown. * New : ** +300 Health; +90 Armor; + 25 Health Regen per 5 Sec. ** UNIQUE Passive: 15% cooldown reduction. ** UNIQUE Active: Slows movement speed and attack speed of surrounding units by 35% for 1 second + 0.5 seconds for each 100 armor and magic resist. 60 second cooldown. Summoner Spells * : will now affect all allied towers, not just the forward most towers in a lane. * : will now allow you to travel to all allied towers, not just the forward most towers in a lane. * : ** It no longer heals surrounding allied units. ** Cooldown reduced to 270 from 360. General * New secondary assist system added. Champions may now gain assists on kills if they contributed to the battle via active abilities but did not deal damage (i.e. slowed an opponent with , hasted the ally who got the kill with , etc.). In addition, assists should now be properly granted if you debuffed an enemy but they were immune to the damage ( slowing an invulnerable ). Certain effects like blind, reveal, and attack speed slows will not grant assists. * The loading screen has been updated to use the Champion art from PVP.net and will now show the corresponding image if a player is using a skin. * Healing should now display green floating text. * The HUD can now be hidden using alt + -. * Responding using the /r function will now correctly respond to the most recent person that whispered you. * The mouse wheel can now be used to scroll up and down in the shop. * Fixed several server crashes. * Fixed a crash that occurred upon buying a consumable from the shop. * Fixed a bug where players would hear clicking noises in place of certain spells sounds. * Fixed a bug in the Tutorial where would occasionally show up as a . * Fixed a bug where pressing esc during the Tutorial would freeze the camera. * Fixed a bug where the bot would have an unlocalized name. Category:补丁说明 en:V1.0.0.83